memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cerin Mika
]] Cerin Mika (better known as "Mika" as she prefers), was a young Bajoran woman in her mid-twenties and was the niece of Vedek Solis Tendren. She was considered by many as a religious radical and often sought the unknown or unpopular side of any religion. This desire was shared by her husband Benyan, who both joined the Cult of the Pah-Wraiths as cultists. Following the death of Obanak Keelen (the cult's leader), former-Gul Skrain Dukat joined the group. Though many in the group didn't believe his sincerity (due to his past actions in the Occupation of Bajor), they gradually came to accept him as their new leader and Emissary to the Pah-Wraiths and called him "The Master". Faced with increased religious and social hostility on their homeworld of Bajor, Dukat led the entire cult (numbering 50 in total, including Mika, Benyan, Brin and Fala) to the abandoned Cardassian space station, Empok Nor. Upon their arrival, the Cult began restoring primary systems and, after many months of work, were able to effect general repairs and construct a prosporous community in secret from their enemies on Bajor and prepared themselves for the day when the Celestial Temple (Bajoran wormhole) would be recaptured by the Pah-wraiths. When the community became stable, many in the Cult asked Dukat to give them permission to have children (as the Cult had reverted to Bajor's old traditions following their self-imposed exile and abstinence was one of them). Mika and Benyan were granted permission first and then began trying to conceive a baby, often praying with Dukat in hoping the Pah-Wraiths would bless them. Mika later had an affair with Dukat and became pregnant. Although she feared her baby would be Dukat's, she convinced herself it was Benyan's and went about her daily life, as her pregnancy continued. Mika gave birth to her child in 2375. She was horrified to discover her baby daughter, named Cerin, was a Bajoran-Cardassian hybrid; confirming the girl was a child conceived from Mika and Dukat's DNA (not Benyan's). Dukat however was able to convince (partially) the rest of the cult that the child was a "miracle of the Pah-Wraiths" and not a product of his violation of Mika. Mika soon recovered from the birth and saw Dukat in secret. Dukat promised to stand by her and their new-born daughter but then tried to kill her, the attempt would have succeeded, but intervention on Kira Nerys (who had been abducted from Deep Space 9) saved her life just in time. Following a second attempt on her life (and that of the entire cult by being poisoned) and that of baby Cerin by Dukat (which failed and forced him to flee once again); the Cult disbanded and left for Bajor on the . ( ) By mid-2376, she was still married to Benyan and was caring for her daughter, she and Benyan were celebrities by this point due to their strong opinion for peace between Bajor and a devastated Cardassia Prime. She was among those who read the forbidden texts of Ohalu and she, and many others, formed together to protest against the Attainder (religious bar) on Kira Nerys. Feeling that Kira deserved respect instead of banishment and owing the lives of her family to her, she mobilized the group into attacking the Vedek Assembly itself in protest, only stopping the attack at the behest of Kira Nerys. ( ) External link * Category:Bajorans Category:Ohalavaru